Poneys
by Lanyakea.A
Summary: Surveiller des poneys, ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué. Que s'est-il réellement passé entre Fíli et Kíli ce soir-là ? [Homosexualité/Inceste]


Garder les poneys. Telle était la toute première mission de Fíli et Kíli. Garder seize poneys, sous ordre de leur oncle, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne.

À leur âge, les deux frères n'éprouvaient qu'un désir : faire leurs preuves.

Depuis leur plus tendre enfance ils avaient été entraînés au combat, à la survie dans un milieu hostile, et à la façon dont un héritier royal était censé se comporter. Ils ont tous les deux répondu à l'appel de leur oncle lorsqu'il eut fallu se lancer dans la reconquête d'Erebor. Dís, leur mère, s'était montré réticente à l'idée de laisser partir ses deux fils dans un tel périple. Mais ils avaient su trouver les bons mots. Passer par d'innombrables promesses.

Il était donc évident que, malgré leur stupidité sans limite quand il s'agissait de faire des farces ensemble, les deux frères ne comptaient pas faillir à leur mission. Sans compter le fait que Thorin n'était définitivement pas le genre de personne que l'on voulait décevoir, ou mettre en rogne.

Et pourtant...

Lorsque tout commenca, Fíli, le plus âgé des deux frères, était assis contre un arbre large et robuste. Ses mains étaient enfouies au fond de ses poches pour lui éviter d'avoir les doigts gelés, et il regardait droit devant lui, attentif au moindre son suspect.

Il renifla l'air, et plissa le nez. Cet endroit était étrange. Il y a quelque chose de maléfique, songea le nain blond.  
Par réflexe sa main se ressera sur le pommeau de l'une de ses nombreuses épées.

Au même moment, Kíli, le plus jeune, s'avanca pour rejoindre son frère. Il se laissa tomber bruyamment et lourdement à ses côtés - un son lui échappa dans son mouvement, donnant l'impression que cela remontait à une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était mis assis. Ses armes et son équipement en général pesaient lourd sur ses épaules, le brun ne pouvait plus attendre le moment où il pourrait enfin retirer une ou deux couches. Toutefois il gardait précieusement son arc avec lui. D'une part car on n'était jamais assez prudent, et d'autre part parce que... et bien, il adorait son arc. Ses doigts étaient refermés dessus, comme ceux de son frère qui serrait sa propre arme.

À partir de là, un silence apaisant s'installa.

De temps en temps, l'un des deux reniflait. Il faisait froid. Frais, du moins. Ici ils n'avaient pas de feu. Les poneys préféraient s'éloigner de quelques mètres pour manger de l'herbe sans crainte.

Kíli lança un regard au blond. Suivi rapidement d'un deuxième en biais.

"Quoi... ? souria l'aîné sans pour autant quitter des yeux les poneys, qui par moment s'éloignaient et revenaient.

\- Rien.

\- Menteur.

\- Mais il n'y a rien, je t'assure !"

Une conversation sans queue ni tête, pensa Fíli en penchant sa tête en arrière de façon à ce qu'elle touche le tronc de l'arbre qui les soutenait.  
Le silence perdura encore une minute jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune des deux nains ne recommence à le regarder. Cette fois il abordait un sourire espiègle.

"Par Aulë, petit frère, je n'ai eu que des soucis à chaque fois que tu m'as regardé avec un tel sourire... qu'est-ce que tu as encore en tête ?"

Kíli devait sans aucun doute être en manque d'action. Ou... de bêtise. À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'ils avaient rendu Dwalin fou, par exemple ? Le blond se surpris à se dire que tout cela lui manquait. Néanmoins ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être distraits. Ils n'étaient qu'au début de leur quête, et les ennuis pouvaient surgir d'un moment à l'autre dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Et si un dragon cracheur de feu décidait de se montrer pour tous les tuer ?

"Ça va faire, mmh... longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés seuls toi et moi, tu ne trouves pas ? susurra l'archer en se rapprochant malicieusement de son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de-... ho..."

Maintenant il comprenait mieux le sourire du brun. Fíli était désormais tenté d'y répondre, ses hormones commenceant déjà à lui faire perdre tout semblant de raison. Bon sang, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient seuls... loin des autres. Plongés dans l'obscurité de la nuit, qui plus est.

Personne ne le remarquerait s'ils décidaient de rattraper un peu le temps perdu, si... ?

Les lèvres de Kíli arrivèrent à son cou. Il ferma alors les yeux pour savourer pleinement cette sensation de chaleur qui s'immiscait dans chaque parcelle de son corps, puis il soupira bruyamment.  
Ce n'était que des poneys après tout... où étaient-ils supposés aller ? Un poney ne s'envolait pas comme par magie, voyons. C'est donc avec cette pensée que Fíli se permit de se détendre et de donner davantage d'attention à son jeune frère. Ce dernier gloussait tout en se pressant contre lui, visiblement amusé par la situation. L'interdit l'avait toujours fasciné.

Oh, pas que l'homosexualité soit interdite chez les nains. Il y avait si peu de naines après tout... comment survivre autrement avec une telle libido ?  
Quant à leur lien de parenté, et bien... là encore, les nains étaient supérieurs aux autres créatures de ce monde, songea Fíli. Eux ne s'embêtaient pas avec ce genre de loi absurde. Du sexe était du sexe, et Kíli était son Kíli. Stupide, insouciant, téméraire. Et, par Mahal, si séduisant.

"Kee... je jurerai, parfois, que tu es un démon envoyé depuis les abysses pour avoir raison de moi.

\- C'est peut être le cas, chuchota l'archer en glissant une main gantée sur la nuque de son grand frère. Avoue, ajouta-t-il ensuite avec un sourire effronté, tu ne peux pas me résister."

Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas oublier à quel point Kíli était incroyablement frimeur. L'aîné opta pour une réponse toute aussi directe et éloquente. En somme, de quoi le déstabiliser juste comme il faut. Alors il tendit la main et agrippa sans gène les fesses du brun. Il aurait aimé qu'il y ait moins de vêtement entre lui et la chaire du plus jeune. Toutefois ça n'empêcha pas Kíli d'hoqueter de surprise. Puis de nouveau il retrouva un sourire qui en disait long sur ses attentions.

"Comme tu voudras, mon frère."

À la suite de ses paroles le cadet passa une jambe par dessus celles de Fíli pour pouvoir se retrouver à califourchon sur ce dernier. Il remua encore quelques instants à la recherche de la position qui lui semblait la plus agréable, puis il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et de son épaule pour cajoler chaque parcelle de peau disponible. Cette initiative fut loin de déplaire au blond ; il ne retenait plus ses sourires, d'ailleurs. Il appréciait particulièrement le fait que son petit frère prenne les devants. Kíli avait toujours su se débrouiller quand il s'agissait de lui faire perdre la tête. Un soupire de bien-être lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres humides du brun contre son oreille. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il y aurait déjà longtemps qu'il l'aurait retourné et sauté jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Mais...

Mais...

"Les poneys... faut les surveiller...

\- Ooh, mais laisse-les ces maudits poneys ! Ils seront sages...

\- Ouais, pas comme toi.

\- Dis tout de suite que je suis un mauvais garçon !"

Le sourire de l'épéiste fut sans équivalent. Kíli referma la bouche, et marqua un temps de pause. Soudain il semblait comprendre quel genre d'interprétation son frère avait eu.

"Oh !"

Fíli éclata de rire tandis que le brun lui donnait un coup de poing bourru à l'épaule.

"Tu devrais avoir honte de penser comme ça... grogna Kíli avec un moue que l'aîné jugea adorable.

\- Et toi, tu devrais avoir honte d'agir comme ça."

Toujours en restant adossé à l'arbre derrière eux, Fíli se mit subitement à attaquer son petit frère avec des chatouilles. Celui-ci y était affreusement sensible. Et il détestait d'ailleurs quand l'aîné profitait de cette faiblesse pour prendre le dessus.  
Il gesticula alors dans tous les sens sur les genoux du blond dans une tentative désespérée d'échapper à ses assauts.

"H-Hey... ! Tricheur... ! articula-t-il entre deux crises de fou-rire. Ce n'est pas digne d'un prince !"

Bien entendu le prince en question ne se souciait pas des suppliques camouflées de sa victime. Il continua ce petit manège encore une bonne minute avant d'avoir pitié du nain qui était devenu complètement rouge.

Lorsque l'archer fut enfin libéré, il en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Fíli avait toujours le regard fixé sur lui, à la fois amusé et joueur. Mais aussi excité. Ses mains qui avaient cessé la torture se retrouvaient désormais sur ses hanches comme pour le maintenir stable. Oh, cette soirée était loin de se terminer, Kíli en était conscient. Il ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de continuer la danse ; il prit les commandes avant que celui-ci n'ait pu protester de quelque façon que ce soit. Ses lèvres reprirent tout d'abord l'échange précédemment rompu, avec tout autant d'envie et de passion. C'était sauvage, aguicheur, séducteur, et taquin. Aucun des deux nains ne souhaitaient se laisser faire. Cependant il n'y avait pas réellement de conflit. Chacun trouvait sa part de plaisir - ils savaient quoi faire et quand. On aurait dit qu'ils possédaient chacun les plans de l'autre. Chaque caresse était appuyée à un endroit précis, de même pour chaque baiser.

L'épéiste redressa les hanches ; son sourire s'élargit quand le gémissement du brun retentit aussitôt après. Il lui lança un regard accusateur avant de lui mordre la lèvre inférieur juste assez fort pour lui retirer son sourire narquois.

"Hey...

\- Joue pas les outrés..."

Kíli pressa un baiser sur la bouche de son frère, chaste et rapide, suivit d'un autre, et encore un autre.

Un courant d'être glacial vint subitement les fouetter. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux en grimaçant face à la morsure aussi bien douloureuse que désagréable du froid, et le plus jeune se blottit par réflexe contre le blond sans chercher à retenir le soupir de satisfaction qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être encore plus proche, si c'était possible.  
Bien entendu, l'archer ne se contenta pas de rester collé à l'aîné. Être passif ne lui ressemblait guère. Il se souvint des taquineries incessantes de Fíli quelques secondes auparavant, et il décida de prendre sa revanche maintenant qu'il était aussi proche de lui. Tout d'abord, il se mit à onduler lascivement le bassin.

"Kíli... murmura son frère en guise d'avertissement, sa voix tremblante."

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un regard mutin. Puis il sentit la bouche du brun se balader dans son cou - c'était une sensation chaude, électrisante, et avant tout humide. Cette même bouche commença à descendre sur son corps. Certes, les couches de vêtements et les armes qu'il portait faisaient office d'obstacle, pourtant il s'imaginait sans mal l'effet qu'aurait pu lui procurer cette bouche si diablement tentante si elle avait été directement en contacte avec sa peau brûlante de désir. Elle descendait encore et toujours plus, s'attardant sur des zones érogènes imaginaires qui le firent sans peine soupirer de plaisir. Fíli se tortillait d'avance rien qu'en imaginant la langue et les lèvres de Kíli autour de sa virilité. Combien de fois lui avait-il montré à quel point il était talentueux pour ce genre de chose...

Fíli offrit un sourire chaleureux et complice à son petit frère quand leur regard se croisèrent. Le plus jeune avait à présent la tête entre ses jambes. Il avait tenu à regarder le blond une dernière fois avant de débuter les choses sérieuses. Maintenant qu'il avait la confirmation que l'épéiste trépignait d'impatience, il n'avait plus de raison d'hésiter. En revanche il n'allait pas se priver de le faire languir davantage.

Le plus jeune héritier de Durin s'amusa à mordre les coutures du pantalon de son aîné, s'attardant tant que possible tout autour de sa cible principale. Hors de question de lui donner ce qu'il désirait aussi facilement. Il embrassa la bosse qui était sous son nez, et enfouit sa tête sous le haut de la tunique de Fíli. Le concerné ferma les yeux et serra les poings tandis que son frère faisait courir ses doigts à l'intérieur de ses cuisses écartées. Il sentit ses bas être abaissés. Et il sentit son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

"Nadad..."

Ce fut le seul mot qui quitta la bouche de l'épeiste durant les minutes qui suivirent. Quand le brun eut finit de cajoler son grand frère il se recula et se redressa avec un sourire à la fois satisfait et malicieux. Pendant ce temps Fíli reprenait son souffle en fixant le plus jeune d'un regard brûlant de désir.

"Et bien alors, mon frère. On se laisse aller ?

\- Tais-toi...

\- Ou alors je suis très, très..."

Kíli s'approcha de telle sorte à avoir ses lèvres contre l'oreille du blond.

"... très doué..."

Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux pour les agripper violemment et le forcer à reculer. Cependant il garda son sourire effronté et provoquant ; rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de taquiner son aîné.

"T'as surtout une bouche de suceuse.

\- Oh ! il fronça les sourcils, sentant son sang s'échauffer d'une toute autre façon. Dis tout de suite que je suis une fille !

\- Pire... murmura l'épéiste, abordant d'avance un sourire triomphant. Une elfe."

La seconde suivante ils se roulaient tous les deux par terre dans un nuage de poussière. Ça n'avait rien de sincèrement agressif, mais aucun des deux ne comptait lâcher prise. Depuis quand un nain se montrait doté de bon sens ? Avoir le dernier mot était une priorité absolue, les deux frères l'avaient tous les deux assimilé.

Leurs coups étaient peu violents - du moins pas assez pour laisser des marques. Néanmoins on pouvait discerner des grognements et des insultes entre deux plaquages au sol. Kíli parvint à se dégager de l'emprise du blond et à lui asséner une puissante droite en pleine mâchoire. Mais Fíli ne se laissa pas abattre, et répliqua avec un chassé en plein dans le ventre de son cadet. Celui-ci retomba sur ses fesses en entourant son abdomen de ses bras, une expression au visage qui témoignait de la douleur qu'il ressentait.

"Bien joué...

\- Ne protège pas que ta jolie petite tête, nadad.

\- Je pourrais finir défiguré si je ne le faisais pas...

\- Par moi ? Jamais. Ce serait un crime d'abimer un si joli visage..."

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis l'épéiste tendit une main pour aider son frère à se relever ; il savait que les coups n'auraient aucune conséquence, Kíli débordait déjà d'énergie, et sa mâchoire était de toute façon déjà douloureuse après une petite bagarre de routine avec Nori qui datait de la matinée même. Fíli était sur le point de se rasseoir sagement contre l'arbre lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange avec la tête de son petit frère. Il se mit alors à le fixer sans discrétion pour tenter de comprendre ce qui avait capté son attention. Bien évidemment, l'archer ne comprenait pas la source de cette attention soudaine. Légèrement mal à l'aise, il se balança d'un pied à l'autre en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de s'approcher sournoisement de son frère. Son désir refaisait surface.

"Et si on reprenait là où en était... hmm ?"

Mais une main contre son torse l'empêcha d'avancer davantage.

"Attends."

Les yeux de son grand frère le sondaient toujours avec la même intensité. Kíli commença à s'impatienter.

"Mais quoi... ?! J'ai un truc sur la tronche ?!"

Par réflexe il passa ses mains sur son visage dans une tentative aveugle de se débarrasser d'une quelconque tâche. Pourtant Fíli continuait. Il fut alors sur le point de lancer un nouvel assaut quand le blond plissa dangereusement les yeux. Il avait trouvé.

"Kíli...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu sais... ça ne sert à rien de passer le balai si c'est pour cacher la poussière sous le tapis.

\- M-mais... bégaya le plus jeune héritier de Durin, pourquoi tu me dis ça... ?"

Son grand frère s'avança d'un pas et faufila une main à l'arrière du crâne de Kíli qui le surveillait d'un regard anticipateur et sceptique. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que leur précédente bagarre avait défait sa demi-queue de cheval, révélant ainsi l'état de ses cheveux.

"Thorin serait fou s'il voyait comment tu prenais soin de tes cheveux ! Tu les attaches sans les coiffer ?!"

Les deux frères avaient à présent tous les deux un air pâle.

L'aîné en constatant la sournoiserie de son petit frère qui ne respectait pas une tradition sacrée des nains, et en particulier des descendants de Durin, et le cadet en comprenant que son grand frère avait découvert la supercherie.

"Tu vas te coiffer ! exigea l'épéiste, sur un ton sec.

\- Non ! Mes cheveux sont très bien ! répliqua-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur ses mèches brunes comme pour dissimuler les noeuds.

\- On dirait un souillon ! Respecte-toi un peu, tu n'es pas n'importe qui !

\- Rooh, c'est bon... ! Personne ne le remarque quand je les attache !

\- C'est symbolique ! Une héritier royal devrait chérir ses cheveux comme de l'or ! Déjà que tu as choisis de tailler le peu de barbe que tu avais pour éviter les accidents avec ton arc..."

Kíli savait que la barbe et les cheveux étaient impératifs chez un nain. Il voulait se justifier, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas en position de le faire. Combien de fois sa mère lui avait tirer les oreilles pour être allé se coucher sans se coiffer. Thorin lui ferait un long et ennuyeux serment s'il venait à être au courant. C'est pourquoi il était définitivement en position de faiblesse face à Fíli. Alors il le regarda avec des yeux suppliants. Parfois cette technique marchait...

...mais pas aujourd'hui.

Le blond sortit de nul part un peigne, comme il aurait dégainé une de ses innombrables armes. L'archer compris et tenta de fuir - en vain. Son frère l'avait déjà attrapé par la capuche.

"Lâche-moi !

\- Volontiers. Quand je t'aurais rendu présentable !"

Il força son jeune frère à s'assoir avec lui sur un rocher, puis il se plaça derrière lui pour commencer le carnage.

"AÏEUUH !

\- Tu n'as qu'à t'en occuper plus souvent.

\- Tu me tires les cheveux !

\- Je les coiffe.

\- Mais aïe ! Je vais finir chauve si tu continues ainsi !

\- Non, non.. je t'assure."

Certes, d'importantes mèches étaient arrachées au passage. L'épéiste aurait aimé épargner tant de douleur à son frère, cependant, si cela pouvait lui donner une leçon... de toute façon il avait le coup de main : ses cheveux étaient comme neuf en cinq minutes à peine. Doux, soyeux, brillants... il ne put résister et passa une main dedans pour les caresser. Lorsqu'un reniflement arriva à ses oreilles.

"Tu pleures... ?!"

Le concerné se redressa subitement et ressuya son visage précipitamment.

"J'ai cru que t'allais m'arracher le crâne ! Tu aurais pu être plus doux !

\- Ooh, cesse de faire ton bébé ! Tu devrais me remercier !

\- Et pourquoi ça ?! s'offusqua Kíli en se tournant vivement vers le blond.

\- Je ne sais pas, voyons... mmh... parce que je suis le meilleur grand frère au monde ?"

L'archer renifla en croisant les bras, montrant par la même occasion à quel point il était peu convaincu. Fíli soupira en passant une main sur son visage.

"Bon... Tu veux que je te les attache ?"

Sa voix était douce. Toute comme la proposition. Il allait de soit qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec le type d'entretien précédent. Et ça attira particulièrement l'attention de Kíli qui ne put résister à une telle proposition. Il savait que c'était une offre de paix. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas refuser une telle offre, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était l'occasion de partager un moment extrêmement intime chez les nains. Ça se faisait entre amis proches, entre famille, entre amant... Kíli arqua ses lèvres dans un petit sourire, et son frère fit de même en comprenant que c'était d'accord.

Ils reprirent leur position d'origine, près de l'arbre, mais cette fois le brun était assis entre les jambes de l'épéiste tandis que ce dernier prenait soin de ses cheveux. Il y avait beaucoup de douceur dans ses gestes. Fíli prenait délicatement chaque mèche de cheveux jusqu'à obtenir une demi queue de cheval parfaite. C'était de cette façon que Kíli aimait se coiffer - comme lui qui avait pour habitude de tresser ses moustaches, et quelques unes de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Chaque nain avait ses petites habitudes. Et les deux frères se connaissaient par coeur.

L'archer ne se faisait que très rarement des tresses. Il preférait la simplicité. Cela était sans doute du au fait qu'il adorait chasser... songea Fíli. En effet, son frère avait toujours eu pour habitude de partir dans les bois avec son arc du temps où ils vivaient dans les Montagnes Bleues ; il revenait avec un daim sur les épaules, ou une poignée de lapins. C'était donc rare de le voir prendre le temps de bien se coiffer, sachant qu'il revenait à chaque fois avec des feuilles et des brindilles plein les cheveux.

Malgré tout, le blond ne pu résister tandis qu'il passait ses doigts dans les mèches sombres de Kíli. Sans un mot, il lui fit une tresse discrète juste derrière son oreille. Elle était cachée par la partie de ses cheveux qui n'étaient pas attachés, et par sa frange indisciplinée. Mais elle était là. Elle était magnifique. À l'abri. Fíli embrassa le cou de son frère comme pour signaler la fin de leur moment.

"Merci...

\- Pas de quoi. Fallait bien te payer pour la pipe.

\- Tu me prends pour une putain ?!

\- Une elfe putain... woaw..."

Tous deux se levèrent d'un bond, près à repartir dans un combat fraternel. Mais cette fois les coups ne débutèrent pas. Le brun avait commencé à regarder partout autour de lui, et son frère avait rapidement adopté la même attitude frénétique en comprenant le soucis. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent de bouger pour compter encore et encore les poneys devant eux.

Quelqu'un s'approcha.

Et ils n'avaient plus que quatorze poneys.


End file.
